Penso em Você
by Lamari
Summary: [Oneshot Song fic] Faz sete anos que Camus deixou Milo e foi para a Sibéria. Tempo suficiente para a saudade fazêlos refletir. [yaoi Milo X Camus]


**A/N: Essa história é yaoi. Se você não gosta, não leia.**

**Não, Saint Seiya não me pertence! Quem me dera!**

**-X-X-X-**

**Penso em Você**

Era um dia frio em Atenas, um desses raros dias em que a umidade do ar e o vento cortante diminuem a temperatura do belo país mediterrâneo, abençoado pelos Deuses do Olimpo com um sol inclemente e temperatura escaldante. Era o país natal daquele belo jovem, e ele amava o calor, amava o verão, amava o sol quente sobre sua pele, tornando-a morena aos poucos. Amava o toque dos raios dourados do astro-rei e a brisa suave que soprava, preguiçosa, do mar azul, agitando seus cabelos loiros ao sabor do vento. Entretanto, era um dia frio em Atenas. E o frio o fazia lembrar... recordar um par de olhos tão azuis quanto o mar da praia em que estava agora. Um par de olhos azuis... e frios.

Milo corria pela praia que cercava o Santuário. A calça de abrigo cinza grudava nas pernas bem torneadas e os pés, descalços, tocavam a areia úmida com força. Milo corria para espantar um sentimento estranho, diferente, que lhe doía no peito, que lhe apertava o coração e o fazia suspirar combatendo as lágrimas que, teimosas, insistiam em se formar em seus olhos verdes. Ele tentava a todo custo definir aquele sentimento, aquela dor estranha que sentia sempre que caía a noitinha e o cheiro do pudim de chocolate no forno subia por suas narinas. Não havia pudim nenhum, e isso não importava, pois todo dia, naquele horário, ele sentia aquele cheiro. Era seu presente diário a Camus. Caso Milo tivesse contado sobre o sentimento que lhe afligia ao amigo Aldebaran, saberia pela boca do brasileiro (abençoado com o dom da língua portuguesa) que tal sentimento se tratava de saudade.

Fazia já sete anos que Camus partira para a Sibéria, a fim de treinar alguns cavaleiros quaisquer. "Sete longos e malditos anos...", suspirou. Parou a corrida e virou-se para o mar. Estranhamente hoje o peito lhe doía mais do que o normal. As recordações dançavam em sua cabeça num ritmo enlouquecedor. A declaração, a recusa. A volta. O primeiro beijo. Os primeiros toques. A primeira noite. O cheiro, as texturas, os sons, numa mistura sinestésica que lhe embaralhava os sentidos. Caminhou lentamente até a água do mar. Dobrou as calças até as canelas, tocou a água fria e foi como se as frias mãos dele percorrem seu corpo, numa corrente elétrica que lhe confundiu os pensamentos. Milo sorriu. "Ah francês... que falta você me faz!", disse para si mesmo. "E hoje vou fazer pudim de chocolate como nos velhos tempos... em sua homenagem!", sorriu um sorriso triste.

Voltou agitado, correndo para a casa o mais rápido que pôde. Quando Camus partiu ele sentiu raiva, muita raiva. Ódio, ódio da vida, ódio do destino estranho que lhes tinha envolvido nessa situação fora do comum. Cavaleiros de Atena! Na época – e mesmo agora – Milo somente desejava que fossem jovens comuns, estudando num colégio comum, preparando-se para irem para uma faculdade comum, a fim de viverem vidas comuns um com o outro. Mas isso não foi possível. Cavaleiros de Atena eles eram, e Camus _tinha _que ter assumido a responsabilidade _estúpida _de treinar algumas crianças _idiotas. _Ele sentiu raiva, muita raiva. Mas aos poucos esse sentimento deu lugar à mágoa pois, embora Milo tivesse implorado, Camus foi. Camus o deixou. E nunca, _nunca, _lhe escreveu uma linha sequer. Uma linha sequer além _daquela velha folha. _

Milo lembrava-se do maldito dia como se fosse hoje. Camus pediu para passar por sua casa e Milo permitiu. Trocaram um olhar e o grego quase teve uma síncope, o coração batendo a 180 batidas por minuto. Fez um escândalo: derrubou objetos, gritou alto, fazendo reverberar pelo Santuário o nome de Camus. O ruivo somente observou: não disse nada, não moveu um único dedo. Entregou ao grego um envelope branco grande e pediu para que Milo somente o abrisse quando ele estivesse longe.

Tentando em vão parar de recordar, chegou em casa com os pensamentos revirados e o peito doendo pelo sentimento que não sabia definir. – Maldito francês dos infernos... sete anos e eu não consigo te esquecer! – comentou sozinho. Dirigiu-se a passos largos até o banheiro. Despiu-se devagar e entrou no banho. Deixou a água gelada, como era do gosto de Camus, e permitiu que o contato do líquido com sua pele lavasse o suor do exercício e do desejo contido. Esfregou o corpo calmamente, e a cada carícia da esponja lembrava de um toque, de um beijo, de uma língua safada que adorava passear por sua pele morena.

Saiu do banho. Vestiu um short preto e uma camiseta branca, logo em seguida penteando os longos e cacheados cabelos loiros. Dirigiu-se então a um armário escondido e retirou de lá _aquele _envelope, já amarelo de tão envelhecido e manuseado. Abriu-o com cuidado e pegou a velha fita cassete de lá de dentro, junto com um papel fino, quase transparente, em que se liam letras cuidadosas escritas em azul.

Munido de seu tesouro mais precioso foi até a cozinha. Separou um por um os ingredientes da iguaria preferida de seu amigo, seu irmão, seu amante, seu marido. – Iguaria nada... é vício mesmo! – riu com gosto. Pegou a fita e colocou para tocar no velho aparelho de som que ficava a seu lado na cozinha e foi acompanhando a voz melodiosa com sua própria, nos versos já muito conhecidos.

-X-X-X-

_**Non tu ne peux pas m'attendre**_

_**J'ai encore trop à apprendre **_

_**Oh tu n'as même pas idée**_

_**Comme j'ai envi de rester**_

_Não você não pode me esperar_

_Tenho ainda muito a aprender_

_Oh você não tem mesmo idéia_

_De como tenho vontade de ficar_

Camus suspirou. O coração em disparada conforme os minutos iam passando. A boca seca pelo nervosismo latente. As mãos suavam. E ele tentava, numa luta insana contra si mesmo, manter a pose de impassibilidade de sempre. A seu lado, os aprendizes sorriam entretidos com alguma coisa que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia ser. E sua mente viajou... viajou até _ele_. Até Milo.

Lembrou-se do dia em que partiu. Da dor incomensurável que sentiu no peito. A angústia que apertou seu coração a ponto de fazê-lo sangrar por dentro. Quase fraquejou quando ouviu Milo pedir-lhe para ficar. Mais uma vez. Manteve a pose de sempre quando o loiro, enfurecido, começou a gritar e a atirar as coisas pelo chão. Logo Milo, que sempre fora tão organizado. Logo ele. Mas aquilo doeu, doeu fundo no peito de Camus. E ele tinha vontade de ficar. Como tinha! Não conseguiu dizer isso ao outro, então gravou-lhe uma música numa fita cassete, pois sabia que as músicas traduzem nossos sentimentos melhor do que nós mesmos. Numa folha de papel escreveu com caligrafia caprichada a letra em francês, e a traduziu logo em seguida. E nada mais. Não era preciso. Era um recado muito claro: um pedido em dó maior para que Milo continuasse sua vida, pois ele iria continuar com a dele. Um pedido idiota para que o outro jovem não lhe esperasse.

Suspirou mais uma vez e jogou o tronco para frente. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou os dedos nos cabelos longos e ruivos. "Por que tive eu que sonhar em passar adiante o conhecimento magnífico que adquiri como um Cavaleiro de Atena? Por que não fui um egoísta? E esse orgulho besta que não me deixou fazê-lo esperar por mim, como era minha vontade... que não me deixou escrever uma única carta sequer, pedindo para que ele me esperasse. Ah, Milo, se você soubesse o quanto eu penso em você...", murmurou, baixinho, para si mesmo.

Abriu a bolsa grande que trazia a seu lado e retirou de lá um celular, único luxo a que se permitiu nos anos de neve e desespero. Alguns cliques depois encontrou o telefone que queria. Ficou parado, observando o aparelho, buscando uma coragem que – apesar de ser o bravo Cavaleiro de Aquário – não encontrava.

-X-X-X-

_**Non tu sais même les anges**_

_**Sont quelques fois un peu étrange**_

_**Ecoute-moi pour la dernière fois**_

_**Non je ne t'aime pas je t'adore**_

_Não você sabe que até os anjos_

_São algumas vezes um pouco estranhos_

_Escute-me pela última vez_

_Não eu não te amo eu te adoro_

Juntava todos os ingredientes enquanto cantava, triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Gargalhou quando uma idéia maluca lhe passou pela cabeça. Aos tropeções correu até o armário da dispensa e jogou um monte de coisas velhas e esquecidas pelo chão, até encontrar o artefato que queria: uma fôrma que lhe fora dada de presente de aniversário por Aiolia de Leão. "Aquele bichano idiota...", pensou sorrindo. O leonino, querendo espezinhar com o escorpiano, dera-lhe uma fôrma de bolo em formato diferente: um pingüim todo sorridente. Fizera aquilo pouco depois de Camus ter partido. Milo lembrava-se de ter pegado o presente e corrido para sua casa, atirado-o num canto e se jogado em sua cama, chorando feito criança. Entretanto, agora, depois de tanto tempo, aquele presente _de grego _teria uma boa serventia. Olhou para a fôrma com brilho nos olhos. – Hoje, Camus, meu pingüim, eu vou te comer! Nem que seja na forma de um pudim de chocolate! – disse alto para si mesmo. O som melodioso de sua risada ecoou pela Casa de Escorpião enquanto Milo ia até a cozinha, exibindo sua idéia para um Camus que não estava ali.

Passou a lavar a fôrma com cuidado, como se estivesse acariciando Camus, _seu _pingüim. Quando terminou o serviço secou as mãos e foi até o som. Rebobinou a fita e colocou novamente aquela música para tocar, o testamento do fim de seu relacionamento. Mais uma vez sua mente foi levada às recordações que ansiava esquecer.

_Mon ange. _Meu anjo. Era assim que Camus costumava lhe chamar enquanto faziam amor. Sussurrava baixinho aquela frase em francês no ouvido de Milo. Sentiu os pêlos se arrepiarem da mesma forma que se arrepiavam há sete anos atrás. Somente a lembrança do hálito quente em seu pescoço a lhe causar as mesmas sensações maravilhosas que somente _seu _francês conseguia provocar.

O rosto assumiu uma feição mais fechada ao se lembrar da primeira vez que Camus comentou sobre sua ida à Sibéria. Lembrou-se de como perdera o controle. Milo nunca fora descontrolado, sempre seguira regras, era um dos cavaleiros mais disciplinados do Santuário. Mas, naquele dia, Milo saiu de si. Correu, gritando, chutando coisas pelo caminho. Camus foi atrás dele e o alcançou. Abraçou-o por trás.

– Para um anjo, foi uma reação estranha, Milo... – Camus dissera-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Milo virara e lhe encarara de frente. – Até os anjos agem estranho de vez em quando! – gritara enraivecido.

– _Sssssshhhh_, Milo... – Camus sussurrara-lhe. – Vou te dizer uma coisa, e é pela última vez. Eu te adoro!

– Adora? Pois eu te amo! – protestara o grego com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Saiba você, _mon ange_, que há uma diferença entre amar e adorar. E que a adoração é maior do que o amor, embora hoje em dia dizer "eu te adoro" tenha se tornado banal... A palavra adorar, Milo, se aplica aos deuses... – replicara o francês com os olhos brilhando.

Milo tomara-lhe a mão e a beijara docemente. Os dois se encaminharam para a Casa de Aquário para mais um dia que hoje era uma lembrança luxuriosa para Milo. E naquele momento ele se deixara levar, ainda esperançoso de que conseguiria fazer com que Camus abandonasse o sonho idiota de passar para frente os dons que tinha tão duramente conquistado.

Na cozinha, Milo sorriu, cantarolando a música que aprendera de tanto ouvir e ler a letra que Camus tinha lhe ofertado. "O francês só pode ter encomendado essa música com alguém pra me fazer chorar, só pode...", disse em pensamento.

-X-X-X-

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Chaque seconde je pense à toi**_

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois**_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Cada segundo, penso em você_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Sou sua sombra, onde quer que você vá_

Abriu e fechou o celular tantas vezes que perdeu as contas. Fechou os olhos e seus pensamentos viajaram. Camus pensou em Milo durante todo o tempo em que estivera fora. Cada noite congelante ele desejou o bálsamo das mãos quentes e fortes, da voz melodiosa e dos olhos cheios de desejo. Mas, principalmente, a cada pôr do sol na terra desprovida de calor ele lambia os lábios, recordando que, naquele momento, se estivesse no Santuário, Milo estaria tirando do forno aquele seu vício.

O pudim de chocolate havia se tornado uma pequena tradição dos dois, pois Milo lhe conquistara a partir de um. Quando eram adolescentes, cultivavam uma amizade grande, enorme. Uma devoção além dos limites. _Adoração. _A paixão e o amor sempre estiveram lá, mas era difícil para os dois admitir. Foi Camus quem começou, numa brincadeira, após o amigo lhe servir um pudim de chocolate, receita que aprendera com Aldebaran. O francês lambeu os beiços e pediu Milo em casamento. Estranhamente, o grego aceitou. E lhe declarou tudo aquilo que ambos sabiam mas tinham vergonha de admitir: o amor enorme que sentiam um pelo outro. Camus saiu da Casa de Escorpião maldizendo Milo e prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais seria seu amigo.

No dia seguinte Milo foi lhe visitar com uma bandeja nas mãos. Camus quis lhe expulsar, mas o sorriso contagiante do outro somado ao cheiro do doce a lhe invadir as narinas o impediu. Convidou-o para entrar. Ele comeu uma fatia do doce. E o primeiro beijo dos dois teve gosto de chocolate. Daquele dia em diante, a iguaria tornou-se seu segundo maior vício. Dos únicos dois que tinha.

Olhou pela janela: as árvores passando rápido indicavam a alta velocidade do veículo. O sol estava se pondo e Camus instintivamente lambeu os lábios e sentiu água na boca. Pôde até mesmo sentir o cheiro. E o gosto. O mesmo gosto do primeiro beijo que trocaram. Não foi à toa que passou a não poder mais viver sem o bendito pudim de chocolate. "Milo deve estar começando a assar o pudim uma hora dessas...", pensou sorrindo. "Mas que idiota eu sou! É claro que não! E, se estiver, é para outra pessoa...", prosseguiu em pensamento.

Encarou o celular mais uma vez. Suspirou e tomou coragem. Discou o número que foi o primeiro que guardou na memória do aparelho. Esperou, com o coração agitado e os pensamentos povoados pelas mais _doces_ lembranças.

-X-X-X-

_**Non je ne peux pas rester**_

_**Mon rêve a um prix à payer**_

_**On non je ne peux m'en tenir**_

_**A te regarder souffrir**_

_Não eu não posso ficar_

_Meu sonho tem um preço a pagar_

_Oh não não posso me segurar_

_A te ver sofrer_

Despejou o conteúdo do liquidificador na fôrma. O pingüim sorria-lhe, feliz, e Milo não evitou um sorriso também. Lembrou-se de quando eram crianças e chamava Camus de pingüim, deixando o amigo envergonhado e enraivecido. Camus, como contrapartida, chamava-lhe de venenoso. E o francês ficava ainda mais nervoso ao ver que Milo adorava tal alcunha. Mas, mesmo assim, continuava chamando-o daquela forma. Milo nunca perguntou o porquê, mas em seu íntimo sabia que Camus queria, sempre, vê-lo feliz. Nem que para isso precisasse ser conhecido como Aquário, o Pingüim de Atena.

O jovem gargalhou, a face infantil de Camus vindo-lhe aos pensamentos: sempre ficava vermelho como os próprios cabelos. Observou a fôrma e sorriu mais uma vez. Correu ao forno e a depositou lá: mais dez minutos e estaria quase pronto. Foi até um outro armário e pegou uma porção de açúcar, que misturou com água e levou ao fogo. A calda ficaria doce como Camus gostava. Lambeu os lábios ao imaginar a língua de Camus a percorrer a colher de pau, sorvendo o resto da calda ainda quente. E, logo depois, a imagem daquela língua a lhe lamber o lábio e invadir-lhe a boca fez suas pernas bambearem. Suava, não se sabia se pela quentura do forno ou se pela vontade imensa de ter o francês novamente em seus braços.

Enquanto mexia o líquido quente e sentia o cheiro do açúcar se tornando caramelo, lembrou-se do último pudim que fizera para ele. Para Camus. Foi um dia antes da partida do amado. Milo subiu as escadas do Santuário com a bandeja coberta por um pano de prato bordado nas mãos, como sempre. Entretanto, naquele dia mais do que os outros, tinha uma missão especial: fazer com que Camus desistisse daquela idéia idiota de ir treinar aprendizes nos confins da Sibéria.

Milo sabia que o ruivo não era muito afeito a regras e que não se importaria de questionar a decisão do Santuário em lhe enviar para a Rússia. Sabia que havia algo mais que o impelia a ir, a obedecer àquela ordem. E, em seu íntimo, temia que esse algo fosse si próprio. Temia que Camus não o amasse mais e que quisesse terminar tudo com ele, e que não tinha coragem de fazê-lo. Sendo assim, aquela era a solução perfeita: sete anos. Sete longos anos separados...

Lembrava-se de ter entrado na Casa de Aquário com o coração aos pulos. Camus lia um livro de folhas amarelecidas e parecia entretido. Estava lindo, o que não era nenhuma novidade. O francês se levantou os olhos e sorriu para ele. Lambeu os lábios como sempre fazia ao ver o embrulho nas mãos do namorado. Enlaçou-o pela cintura e murmurou em seu ouvido que ele estava atrasado.

Não tinha jeito. Camus não mudava: passou todos aqueles dias angustiantes como se nada estivesse acontecendo. A maldita impassibilidade de sempre tirando Milo do sério. Comeram calados. O francês sorria, mastigando cada pedaço como se fosse o último. E, findo o doce, realmente era. Milo chorou. Gritou, ficou de joelhos: implorou para que o outro não fosse. Ao ouvir mais uma negativa a seus apelos, convenceu-se de que Camus não lhe amava mais, e seus belos olhos verdes se acinzentaram.

Tinham crescido juntos, e por mais que Milo tentasse não conseguia esconder nada de Camus. Aquário baixou os olhos e suspirou. E, sem que fosse preciso que o loiro dissesse o que estava pensando, Camus falou. Falou de sua vida. De como em todas as suas recordações era Milo quem estava lá. De como amava o grego mais que tudo, mais do que os discípulos, mais do que a Rússia, mais até do que Atena. Só havia uma coisa que o fazia não desistir de sua obrigação como mestre: um sonho. O sonho de passar adiante o conhecimento que adquirira tão arduamente. "E meu sonho, _mon ange_, tem um preço a pagar", Milo lembrava de tê-lo ouvido dizer, baixinho. "Mas por favor não chore. Não consigo te ver sofrer...", completara Camus enquanto distribuía beijinhos por seu pescoço.

Um toque estridente tirou-o dos devaneios. Secou os olhos com o pano de prato que estava em seu ombro direito. "Certas recordações deveriam ser proibidas por lei...", pensou. – Quem será o maldito que me telefona justamente agora? – perguntou alto para si mesmo.

-X-X-X-

_**Non je ne suis pas si forte **_

_**Mais je vais franchir cette porte**_

_**Regardes-moi pour la dernière fois**_

_**Non je ne t'aime pas je t'adore**_

_Não eu não sou tão forte_

_Mas vou atravessar essa porta_

_Me olhe pela última vez_

_Não, eu não te amo, eu te adoro_

Fechou o celular depressa quando ouviu chamar pela segunda vez. Alguma coisa o impedia de fazer aquele telefonema. Ele não sabia o que era, mas talvez fosse a dúvida. O medo. O pavor de Milo ter seguido o conselho contido na letra da música que ele tinha composto para o outro. Não que Milo soubesse que ele era o autor da letra marcante. "Como se não desse pra perceber...", comentou para si mesmo e sorriu de canto de boca.

Olhou para o lado e admirou os aprendizes. Tinha-os acolhido ainda crianças (mesmo ele próprio não podia ser classificado como um "adulto", ao menos não nos moldes biológicos). Mas agora admirava-os: estavam mudados. Eram jovens fortes e com certeza teriam um futuro brilhante. Especialmente Hyoga. Pousou a mão nos cabelos loiros de seu aprendiz e sorriu-lhe.

– Falta muito, Mestre Camus? – perguntou-lhe Hyoga sorrindo.

– Não muito... – respondeu o francês automaticamente. "Não muito...", murmurou.

Apertou os olhos azuis e respirou fundo, tentando controlar o nó que só crescia em sua garganta. A ansiedade, a angústia, o medo. A saudade, o desejo. A paixão, o amor. Tudo junto, tudo misturado num amálgama único que fazia suas mãos suarem e seu coração acelerar a cada minuto. A cada quilômetro vencido. Engoliu em seco ao se lembrar da última cena, da última vez em que vira Milo. Milo, o anjo loiro que lhe roubara o coração e a mente. "E o estômago, claro...", pensou Camus. Gargalhou sozinho. Hyoga e Isaak se entreolharam, questionando-se com o olhar o que estaria acontecendo com seu Mestre, que desde que deixara a Sibéria estava estranho. Taciturno como sempre, mas... um tanto quanto... estranho.

Camus, por sua vez, desligou-se novamente de tudo o que havia em sua volta e mergulhou uma vez mais em recordações. Rememorou a despedida. A última vez que viu Milo. As palavras ainda deveriam ecoar pela Casa de Escorpião, encravadas nas paredes como um afresco, como uma tatuagem sonora que não se podia apagar. Escorpião, gritando, implorou novamente para que ele ficasse. E Camus, num esforço sobre-humano, manteve a pose de sempre.

– Por que você é tão forte? – perguntara-lhe Milo na ocasião.

Camus suspirara. – Não, _mon ange_, eu não sou tão forte desse jeito. Mas mesmo assim eu vou atravessar aquela passagem... – dissera, apontando para as escadas que o levariam à sétima casa. – Olhe-me pela última vez, Milo, e entenda: eu não te amo. Eu te adoro! – completara.

O francês virou as costas e foi embora. Deixara para trás o amor de sua vida agarrado ao envelope que lhe dera de presente. Milo não viu, mas Camus chorou. Exatamente como agora, quando duas lágrimas venceram o aquariano e escorregaram pela face alva.

– O que foi, Mestre? Está triste? – indagou Isaak.

– Não, estou só emocionado... – respondeu Camus. – Vêem aquela colina que desponta ao longe? É ali, meninos, que fica o Santuário. O Santuário de Atena.

Hyoga e Isaak bateram palmas, felizes. "E é ali, meninos, que ficou meu coração. É lá, na oitava casa, que ele está!", disse para si mesmo em pensamento. Suspirou e tomou coragem. Precisava fazer aquilo. Discou uma vez mais aquele número e aguardou. Falaria com ele. _Tinha _que falar com ele.

-X-X-X-

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Chaque seconde je pense à toi**_

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois**_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Cada segundo, penso em você_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Sou sua sombra, onde quer que você vá_

– Ah se eu pego o engraçadinho que resolveu ligar e desligar... é Antares na certa... – disse Milo para o corredor vazio.

Correu de volta para a cozinha a tempo de ouvir as últimas estrofes da música tão conhecida. "Será mesmo, Camus? Será mesmo que você pensa em mim? Porque pra mim você não passa mesmo de uma sombra... uma sombra em meus pensamentos, uma sombra em meu coração. Uma sombra maldita cuja presença me impede de viver!", pensou. Continuou a mexer a calda, impaciente. Queria provar do doce. Queria sentir o cheiro. Queria lembrar do gosto. O doce da boca de Camus. O salgado da pele. O amargo da falta.

Rebobinou a velha fita mais uma vez. – Não sei como ainda toca... – murmurou para si mesmo. A melodia ecoou novamente, juntando-se ao eco da voz de Camus que ali reverberava já há sete anos. Há sete longos anos: não eu não te amo, eu te adoro. "Também te adoro, Camus! E fico me perguntando quanto tempo mais será preciso pra treinar aquelas crianças idiotas...", pensou.

Mais uma vez o som do toque estridente do telefone sem fio fez Milo, de um salto, voltar à realidade. Voltar à ausência presente daquela sombra que lhe seguia sempre, onde quer que estivesse. Outro toque. E mais um. – Já vai, já vai... – Milo correu pelo corredor. – Quem incomoda? – atendeu, claramente de má vontade.

-X-X-X-

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Chaque seconde je pense à toi**_

_**Je pense à toi...**_

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois**_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Cada segundo, penso em você_

_Penso em você..._

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Sou sua sombra, onde quer que você vá_

Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. O coração prestes a explodir dentro do peito. O carro parou a uma pequena distância do Santuário. Camus, Hyoga e Isaak desceram. Mais um toque. – Ele não deve estar em casa...

– Quem, Mestre? – perguntou Hyoga, curioso.

– Milo... – balbuciou.

Hyoga e Isaak deram de ombros. Camus, ainda sem desligar o celular, pagou ao taxista e lhe deu uma generosa gorjeta. O homem entrou no carro, deixando-os para trás com um sorriso estampado no rosto magro. Os três se puseram a caminhar, nervosamente, até ao local sagrado. E Camus ia desistir da ligação.

– _Quem incomoda? _– a voz do outro lado perguntou bufando.

Camus sentiu o coração falhar, a boca secar e as pernas bambearem. Olfato, audição, visão, paladar, tato: os cinco sentidos misturados a lhe embaralhar ainda mais os pensamentos, confundindo ainda mais o que já estava confuso. "E isso porque nem vi Shaka ainda...", conseguiu pensar num lampejo de bom humor. Apesar do medo, estava feliz: não havia como negar.

– Desculpa se incomodo, Milo... – disse procurando (e conseguindo) manter a voz fria de sempre. – Posso ligar outra hora se quiser...

-X-X-X-

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Chaque seconde je pense à toi**_

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois**_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Cada segundo, penso em você_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Sou sua sombra, onde quer que você vá_

– _Desculpa se incomodo, Milo... Posso ligar outra hora se quiser... _

"Sete anos. Sete longos anos sem notícia. E ele vem me dizendo que pode ligar outra hora se estiver incomodando? Do mesmo jeito frio de sempre? Ora essa, quem Camus pensa que é?", pensou Milo. E só então se deu conta do que estava acontecendo: era Camus. Do outro lado da linha. – Camus... – balbuciou. Se o francês estivesse ali teria visto o loiro empalidecer drasticamente e ser obrigado a sentar-se no sofá pois as pernas bambeavam.

– _Vejo que ainda reconhece minha voz. _

– Não reconheci a voz, que está mudada. Reconheci o jeito frio de sempre.

– _Não me alfinete..._

– Alfinetar é o que faço de melhor, você sabe disso...

– _Vejo que continua brincalhão..._

– E você não me venha com ironias. Não faz seu tipo.

– _Tem razão. Faz o seu._

– Não me provoque!

– _Não estou provocando. Foi você quem começou._

Silêncio.

_Silêncio._

Silêncio.

_Silêncio. _

Suspiro.

– _Como você está?_

– Sete anos mais velho...

– _E depois sou eu que provoco..._

Silêncio.

_Silêncio. _

Silêncio.

_Suspiro._

– Você não imagina o que estou fazendo...

– _Não mesmo. Mas tenho um palpite._

– Posso saber qual é?

– _Não..._

– Estraga prazeres!

– _Eu costumava te dar prazer, não estragá-lo..._

Gargalhadas.

_Sorriso._

– E você, como está?

– _Além de sete anos mais velho? Feliz..._

Bufada. "Ele está feliz! Eu aqui, lamentando a falta dele, fazendo pudim de chocolate em formato de pingüim pra tentar aplacar a falta dele, e ele me liga depois de sete anos e tem a pachorra de me dizer que está feliz? Como sou idiota!", pensou Milo.

– _Você ainda está aí?_

– O que você acha? Estou aqui ainda... meio zonzo, é verdade... Camus, senti tanto sua falta...

-X-X-X-

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Chaque seconde je pense à toi**_

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois**_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Cada segundo, penso em você_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Sou sua sombra, onde quer que você vá_

– _O que você acha? Estou aqui ainda... meio zonzo, é verdade... Camus, senti tanto sua falta... _– a adorada voz de Milo do outro lado da linha a lhe dizer exatamente aquilo que ele queria ouvir. Sorriu instintivamente. Ia abrir a boca para responder quando se lembrou dos dois aprendizes.

– Um minuto, Milo, por favor... – replicou e colocou o telefone no mudo.

Acenou para um guarda qualquer, que veio correndo ao saber que aquele ali era um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que retornava. Camus tinha crescido, tinha mudado, mas o porte, o porte ainda era o mesmo. – Por favor, quero que leve esses garotos até o alojamento. E vocês, meninos, se acomodem por lá... eu tenho um assunto meio urgente pra resolver... – ordenou.

Deu alguns passos e se afastou do grupo, o coração aos pulos pela ansiedade. – Desculpe-me, Milo. O que dizíamos mesmo? – perguntou enquanto subia as escadarias. Passou por Mu de Áries e lhe cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Não ia parar. Não enquanto não chegasse até ele. Até Milo.

– _O que dizíamos mesmo? Eu devia era te desligar na cara e não te dizer que sinto sua falta!_

– Não grite comigo, por favor...

_Suspiro._

– Também sinto sua falta... você não imagina o quanto...

– _Como são as coisas na Sibéria?_

– Frias...

– _Então você deve ter gostado!_

– Você continua me provocando...

– _Eu gosto de te provocar..._

– Eu sei...

Silêncio.

– _Por que você me ligou?_

– Não posso te ligar, por um acaso?

– _Não depois de sete anos sem dar notícia..._

– Você ainda ouve a música? A música que eu te deixei?

– _Todos os dias, Camus. Todos os malditos dias desde que você foi embora... _

– Não chora, Milo. Por favor!

– _E como não chorar? Depois de todo esse tempo sem ter notícias suas? De saber que você estava vivo só quando lia os enfadonhos relatórios do Santuário? Você me deixou, Camus, me deixou aqui sozinho... nunca me escreveu uma linha sequer... e ainda me pede pra não chorar? Choro de raiva..._

Silêncio.

_Lágrimas._

Suspiro.

_Respiração entrecortada._

– Me perdoa?

-X-X-X-

Milo chorava. A respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado, a boca seca. E um nó na garganta grande demais pra desatar. Disse em poucas palavras tudo aquilo que quis dizer desde que Camus partira. Nunca teve oportunidade pra isso, mas agora a oportunidade tinha aparecido. E ele se culpava por ter explodido ao invés de pedir para o outro que voltasse. Que voltasse para ele. E que, embora tivesse instruções contrárias, ele o havia esperado.

– _Me perdoa?_

– Eu te amo...

– _Você está mais lindo do que nunca, mon ange..._

– Ah, galanteador de quinta categoria! Como você pode saber?

– _Eu tenho olhos, sabia?_

– E visão de raio-x também, Superman?

– _Não... não tenho visão de raio-x não... mas enxergo muito bem de perto... Assim como ouço... a música... aquela música... e sinto cheiro... o pudim... o mesmo pudim de chocolate... por um acaso você estava me esperando, é?_

Milo se levantou num salto e derrubou o aparelho de telefone sem fio, que se despedaçou no chão: bateria para um lado, telefone para o outro. Em outra ocasião ele teria ficado maluco e corrido para consertar o estrago. Mas não agora. Camus estava parado na entrada, encostado numa das colunas de sua casa. Os longos cabelos ruivos caíam perfeitamente nos ombros largos, emoldurando os olhos de azul profundo. A camisa azul de mangas dobradas e a calça preta davam ao francês um ar masculino e despojado de tirar qualquer um do sério. E ele lhe sorriu, segurando o celular ao lado do ouvido.

– Realmente, _mon ange_... mais lindo do que nunca... mesmo com esse pano de prato no ombro... – sorriu Camus. Desencostou-se da coluna e foi caminhando para o loiro devagar.

– C-como que e-eu n-não s-senti que v-você estava c-chegando? – gaguejou Milo.

– Talvez porque eu tenha o dom de te tirar do sério... – respondeu Camus. Aproximou-se de Milo devagar. Jogou o celular longe. Com os dedos finos tocou a pele macia do grego, escorregando a ponta deles até o lábio entreaberto do escorpiano.

Não se sabe quem beijou quem. Não importava. Naquela hora, as línguas se encontraram mais uma vez. Os corpos se colaram mais uma vez. Os cabelos se misturaram mais uma vez. E, mais uma vez, Camus e Milo eram um só. Conheciam-se tanto que nem mesmo sete anos foi capaz de apagar a chama que ardia no peito daqueles dois homens. Eles se amavam. E pronto.

Separaram o beijo e Camus subiu a mão pela barriga de Milo por dentro da camiseta. – Não, Camus... agora não... o pudim vai queimar...

– E quem liga pra pudim? – tornou o francês mordendo o pescoço de Milo.

– Fiz até em forma de pingüim... eu ia escrever Aquário, o Pingüim de Atena nele... – protestou o grego.

Camus gargalhou. – E posso saber porquê? Só pelo sadismo de me ver assando e depois me jogar na geladeira?

– Não, seu bobo... – respondeu o loiro sussurrando no ouvido do outro. – É que eu queria te comer, sabe? – tornou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do francês.

O ruivo corou e riu. – Ora essa... então coma!

– Mas o pudim... – tentou argumentar Milo, mas sua boca foi calada pela boca voraz do outro.

– O pudim pode esperar... – replicou o aquariano.

– Mas Camus, pudim de chocolate é seu vício... e eu duvido que você tenha comido pudim de chocolate na Sibéria! – respondeu Milo de mãos entrelaçadas a Camus enquanto se dirigiam ao quarto.

O francês parou e encarou o outro nos olhos. – Meu vício, Milo... é você! – explicou. Colou o corpo ao do outro, pressionando-o contra a parede e afundando a língua na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro do loiro.

– Que se dane o pudim! – tornou Milo.

Naquele dia, a cozinha queimou. E Milo não deu a mínima.

-X-X-X-

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Chaque seconde je pense à toi**_

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois**_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Cada segundo, penso em você_

_Não importa onde no mundo_

_Sou sua sombra, onde quer que você vá_

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Bom, espero que não tenha ficado confusa a fic. De coração. É um projeto que eu tinha engavetado e que saiu da gaveta graças ao challenge. Tomara que vocês gostem. Aliáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas... EU GANHEI O CHALLENGE! Valeeeeeeeeeu, Mi, por tudo! Hana no Yuki, Aquarius Chann, brigadão tb! Maryyyyyyyyyy, parabéns pelo segundo lugar!

Ah, estou achando que sou uma compulsiva por banho. Toda fic minha tem que ter uma cena de banho, eita!

Tentei fazer o Milo organizado e metódico, como ele aparenta ser no anime. E Camus um pouco mais despojado (afinal ele quebrou as regras quando desceu até Libra pra combater o Hyoga, não?)

Quanto ao pudim de chocolate... bem... não sei cozinhar necas... andei dando uma olhada nas receitas na net e algumas iam ao fogo e outras não... aí resolvi não encanar com isso e deu no que deu!

Música: Je Pense à Toi, da Saya. Mas bem que poderia ter sido escrita pelo Camus para o Milo, não???


End file.
